Illinois
The State of Illinois is a state of the United States, the 21st to be admitted to the Union. It is the most populous and demographically diverse Midwestern state and the fifth most populous state in the nation. The state is bordered by Wisconsin to the north, Indiana to the east, Missouri and Iowa to the west, Kentucky to the south, and Lake Michigan to the northeast. With a population near 40,000 between 1300 and 1400 AD, the Mississippian-culture city of Cahokia, in what is now southern Illinois, was the largest city within the future United States until after 1790, when it was surpassed by New York City. Gradually Cahokia and the area were abandoned, and at the time of the American Revolution, only about 2,000 Native American hunters and a small number of villagers of French ancestry inhabited the Illinois area. United States migrant settlers began arriving from Kentucky in the 1810s; Illinois achieved statehood on December 3, 1818. The future metropolis of Chicago was founded in the 1830s on the banks of the Chicago River, one of the few natural harbors on southern Lake Michigan. Railroads and John Deere's invention of the self-scouring steel plow made central Illinois' rich prairie into some of the world's most productive and valuable farmlands. Illinois in A Different Flesh A region bordering the New Nile within the Federated Commonwealths of America saw the first meeting of hairy elephant and steam train, though the resulting race ended in tragedy as wild sims attacked and killed some of the engine's crew. Literary comment While "The Iron Elephant" clearly takes place in Illinois, the story never tells us what the region's name is in the ADF universe. Illinois in "Election Day" Illinois went to Democrat John F. Kennedy Jr. in the 2016 presidential election, which was a nice pick-up.Alternate Peace, loc. 613, ebook. Illinois in The Guns of the South Illinois remained part of the Union during the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 presidential election, it was one of 12 states carried by incumbent Republican President Abraham Lincoln (a native of the state) during his unsuccessful reelection campaign.The Guns of the South, appendices. The state had 16 electoral votes during the election. Lincoln would later retire to the state after losing the election. Illinois in The Hot War Illinois' largest city, Chicago, was the second largest city in the United States after New York. After the Soviet atomic bombing of the latter in May 1952, Chicago became the largest American city to come out of World War III unscathed.Armistice, pgs. 336-338, ebook. Illinois in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' Illinois was one of the many states where the [[Germany (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]] maintained a Wehrmacht base. Illinois in The Man With the Iron Heart Given its close proximity to Indiana, many early supporters of Diana McGraw came from Illinois, including Edna Lopatynski.See Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work#Inconsistencies in The Man With the Iron Heart. Illinois in Southern Victory Illinois was the state where Abraham Lincoln gained political prominence. It was in Chicago that the Republican Party imploded in the immediate aftermath of the Second Mexican War. At the beginning of the Great War, US General George Armstrong Custer claimed that half of downstate Illinois residents were Confederate sympathizers, a statement that did have some historical basis. Illinois in ''The Two Georges'' Illinois was a province of the North American Union. It bordered Mississippi, New Guernsey, Tippecanoe, Franklin, and Missouri, and had a small coast on the Lake Michigan.Map ''The Two Georges'', frontispiece. Astoria was an important Illinois city. Illinois in Worldwar Illinois served as a strategic point of many of the early battles between humans and the Race. Its largest city, Chicago, was destroyed by the first American atomic bomb in order to vaporize the large Lizard army that was conquering the city in a lengthy ground battle. Chicago served as the center of research for the US effort to create an atom bomb before it became a battleground, forcing the evacuation of the nuclear program to Denver. References }} Category:US States Category:A Different Flesh Category:The Iron Elephant Category:Election Day Category:The Guns of the South Category:The Hot War Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:North American Union Provinces Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar